


if you want to free it (you have got to scream)

by beautlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Harry, Fisting, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, listen it's bordering on body worship again but a bit different, louis continues to call harry kitten so that's probably never gonna stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlouis/pseuds/beautlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis is a man of pride though, and he’d always been proud of making Harry scream, keeping the boys up at night and facing them the next morning, knowing what they’d heard. Needless to say, Louis hadn’t been pleased by this development and he’d told Harry as much as soon as they’d gotten a moment alone on the bus: “Gonna make you scream tonight, kitten, so everyone can hear.” <i></i></i><br/> *niall told harry and louis that they'd been awfully quiet this tour. louis is quick to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want to free it (you have got to scream)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, so this is my second fic and it was much tougher to write than my first one.  
> My tumblr is [here](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com). Please talk to me, if you like!

Louis has Harry blindfolded, so he can’t see a thing, can only _feel_ and _hear_ what Louis is doing to him and Harry’s just about frantic. He’s making whimpering noises, he knows, practically constant, but he can’t stop. 

Louis drops his hand from Harry’s cock and pulls his fingers out of his hole, and strokes a soothing hand through Harry’s curls when he whines, careful not to jostle the blindfold.

They’re here like this because earlier on the tourbus Niall’d been an idiot (alright, he knows that’s unfair, but still) and cheerfully noted how much quieter Harry and Louis’d been this tour, that it made it easier to sleep. He’d _thanked_ them for keeping it down. 

Louis is a man of pride though, and he’d always been proud of making Harry scream, keeping the boys up at night and facing them the next morning, knowing what they’d heard. Needless to say, Louis hadn’t been pleased by this development and he’d told Harry as much as soon as they’d gotten a moment alone on the bus: “Gonna make you scream tonight, kitten, so everyone can hear.” Harry’d shuddered and nodded, stayed very close to Louis the rest of the day.

So Louis’ laid Harry out tonight with the express intention of drawing every last whimper, whine, moan, and scream he can out of Harry. And he’s doing a perfect job of it. 

“Kitten,” Louis croons, “make such pretty moans. Bet I can get you further.” 

Harry groans because Louis’ been merciless already, fingered him open for what has to have been the last hour, whispering filth in his ear and praising him every time his cries get almost too loud.  

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, spreading his legs, “scream for you, just—just _do_ something, please Lou.”

His cock is hard and swollen, hot to the touch, and Louis reaches down to cup it in his palm briefly, before puling back. “Baby, alright, I’ll give you something.” 

Harry can’t _see_ him, but he feels Louis grin when he kisses him and then Harry can hear him shuffling a bit and then:

“Want to fuck your face now, darling,” Louis strokes his cock just in front of Harry lips, making sure to do it fast and hard so that Harry can’t miss the sound of it.  

And like. Having his mouth filled with Louis’ cock would seem counterproductive, but Louis fucking _knows_ how much Harry loves that, and that’s what Louis is doing; driving Harry mad with want, desperate and to the edge.

He whines lowly, opening his mouth, trying to get Louis’ cock _in_ , because he loves this, love it so much. He’s gotten off on it alone before and jesus, Harry would kill to see Louis’ eyes right now, all teasing and blue.

Louis waits until Harry starts to say something, then pushes his cock in. Harry feels his eyes roll back because Louis’ cock in pressing in so deep, he can’t breathe except through his nose, and Harry wants more. 

“ _Oh_ , kitten, have the loveliest mouth, thank you, love how you give this to me.” Louis sounds so pleased, his voice one long moan.

Harry is humping his hips up and making strangled sounds from deep in his throat, all excited and ready to please. Louis gives it to him, long and fast strokes that have Harry choking and gagging, moaning and grabbing Louis’ hips to push him further in. 

He’s gagging consistently now, can feel the tears gathering under the blindfold, but his cock is twitching and he’s breathing heavily, fuck maybe it’s wrong how much he loves this, but he does, loves it so much. Harry sucks and tastes salt and sweat, feels Louis’ hips stutter. 

“Baby, baby, so—so wonderful, so sweet, don’t know how I got you, _shit_.” Louis’ voice is trembly and yes, _yes_ Louis is gonna come, just from his mouth, and that drives Harry even more insane, tilts his head back and _moans_.

Louis’ thrusting back in, faster, so Harry swallows and swallows around his cock, greedy for it. If Louis doesn’t come soon Harry might just spill all over himself anyway. It’s _so_ good, being like this for Louis, and he just wants to _see_ Louis, wants Louis to see him, see how much he loves it. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , kitten, I’m—I’m gonna—" 

Harry whines, all high-pitched and frantic, swallowing desperately. 

Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth just in time to come across his face, hunching over and groaning out Harry’s name.

_Oh_ , that’s even better, to feel it splatter on him, and surely the blindfold is ruined, but Harry’s too busy trying to get at what he can to swallow and fuck, _yes_. “Louis—“ he’s gasping, doesn’t know what to do with himself, “—thank you thank you thank, _oh_.” It feels like—like a gift, when Louis gives him this.

“Princess,” Louis murmurs, and that’s all he says for a moment, quiet and fond. “You look so lovely, your lips are all red, darling, and your cheeks are all pink. So lovely, and all for me, god.”

Harry preens at the awed tone is his voice for a moment, blushing even harder when Louis says, “I love you, kitten. Love you so much.”

Harry moans raggedly, legs restless and throat working. “Love you,” he rasps, voice wrecked, mind still worrying about his cock, and fuck, he hopes Louis is going to let him come soon.  

Louis, however, apparently isn’t done with him. 

Louis kisses him quick, then shuffles down so he’s right in front of Harry’s cock, and Harry can feel Louis’ warm breath ghosting over him. Then, he takes just the tip of his forefinger and _presses_ it down into Harry’s slit, rubbing the other finger over Harry’s perineum.

Harry arches his back and moans far too loudly to be decent, but he doesn't _care_ because fuck, it’s so good, like there’s fire racing through him and his cock is throbbing and Louis just keeps pressing into his slit, rubbing and it’s almost _too_ sensitive, but finally, finally he’s getting some relief.

“ _Oh,_ yes, fuck, fuck, Lou, it’s so good, I’m—“ Harry’s babbling but his balls are drawing up, and he drops his mouth open, and it’s right there he can _feel_ it and it’s so, so good, he can’t even control his mouth. He’s gonna come _right now_ , scrabbles to clutch onto Louis’ shoulder and pushes his hips into Louis’ hand, yes, _yes—_

And then it’s gone, his cock is pulsing in the empty air and he’s _not coming_ and Harry can only take so much, he brings his hand up to own hair and _screams_ , because he _needs_ to come and he can feel Louis hard against his leg again, and like. 

“Louis,” he sobs, “oh my god, _please_ , let me come, I can’t, oh, please, fuck me, I _need—“_ He’s beside himself, twisting on the bed and he’s so close, his cock was so ready, he might just come anyway, with nothing touching him. 

He’s sobbing and moaning and he just needs to Louis to hold on to him, make him feel better. And then, there’s suddenly light and Louis’ kind blue eyes in front him; Harry gasps and clutches onto him, burying his face into Louis’ neck and biting it. He humps his hips into Louis’ like an animal in heat and he doesn’t care, anymore, just wants it, desperately.

“Kitten,” he hears Louis coo, and Harry whines, because he’s _kitten_ , “would you like me to fuck you now?”

Harry’s throat is going to be sore tomorrow, he thinks wildly, as he whines. “ _Please_ , Lou, yes, yes, fuck.”

He spreads his legs and locks them around Louis’ waist, and Louis’ cock pushes against his. “Oh, you _are_ hard, aren’t you, princess?”

And yes, yes Harry is fucking hard, and he just _wants_. Louis always makes him like this and he moans, “Yes, so hard, I just—I want, _please_.” He can look at Louis now, and he peers at him with imploring eyes, shameless.

Louis finally takes pity on him, kisses him and pets his hair so that Harry’s preening a bit when Louis presses three fingers into him all at once and scissors them.

“ _Oh_ , fuck.” Harry doesn’t know how he hasn’t come already, but maybe it’s because Louis hasn’t told him to yet, and Louis has Harry wrapped around his little finger that much.

It doesn’t matter though because Louis sinks his cock into Harry and Harry lets out an embarrassing strangled yelp and arches his back up obscenely off the bed. “ _Lo-uis_.” 

And Louis doesn’t waste half a second before he’s thrusting in and out of him with a rhythm that makes Harry’s mouth fall open and eyes roll back. It’s so _good_. 

Louis pushes himself so that he’s pressed entirely to Harry’s front and his tummy is providing friction for Harry’s cock and then Louis start’s biting at Harry’s nipples with his clever little mouth and Harry—Harry is beyond himself, he’s just lying there _taking_ it.

He still feels so loved though, and that’s the miraculous part, the way Louis is _fucking_ him but he’s still mumbling praise into Harry’s chest, “Kitten, baby, so beautiful, take it so well, giving me the most lovely moans, god, I love you, princess, _fuck_ , you’re so good, baby, baby, baby.”

Harry can’t take it, he’s writhing and his eyes are rolling back with each thrust of Louis’ hips and Louis’ cock is hitting him all the right ways, jesus, he feels so good, and the sounds spilling out of his mouth are filthy, he knows, but then Louis sits up on his knees and tosses Harry’s legs over his shoulder and folds him forward so Harry is almost bent in half. _Shit_ , it’s almost unbearably good like this. “Lou—Lou, oh, pl- _ease,_ faster, I—I can’t, fuck me, _oh,”_ Harry keens, and pulls on his own hair because it’s so much. 

Louis’ dark-eyed and moving so fast now, pinching at Harry’s nipples and whining under his breath. “ _Haz_ , kitten, I’m gonna come—you’re so, _god.”_

The sound of skin of skin, loud and obscene, is almost drowned out by Harry’s moans, because he’s folded up under Louis and taking his cock, and he hasn’t come yet and Louis is about to come _inside_ him; he couldn’t keep quiet if he wanted to. 

And then, Louis presses into his slit again, and Harry _knows_ how this game of sweet torture goes but his pushes his hips up into it anyway, feels his balls pull up and he’s half a second away from coming, so close tears are prickling at the corner of his eyes, when Louis suddenly chokes on a breath and stills quite suddenly inside him.

Louis drops his hand from Harry’s cock as he comes and Harry whines a bit but moans more loudly at Louis _coming_ right there in front of him. He watches Louis’ jaw work and then Louis says, “ _Oh,_ fuck, kitten, always make—make me come _so_ hard.”

Harry’s cock jerks at that and Louis whines one last time then pulls out from him, dropping Harry’s legs from his shoulders. 

He’s desperate now, feels soft and pliant, willing to follow Louis anywhere, just as long as he gets some fucking relief. “Louis,” he whimpers, quiet and docile, “ _please._ ”

Louis crawls up to lay on his side next to Harry and cradle his head to his chest. “Shh, kitten, you’re alright, soon, darling, just one last thing, and then you can come, come so hard you’ll scream, sweetheart.”

Harry mewls softly and his cock is hot on his own tummy now, but he nuzzles into Louis, trusting that he’ll take care of him. “What’re you gonna to do me?” He kisses Louis’ chest and feels his hips start shifting minutely of their own accord.

He gets a fond pet to his head and then Louis is slinking down to situate himself between Harry’s legs. “I’m gonna have you take my whole hand, Hazza.”

Harry gasps loudly at that, scratching his hands at his own thighs in an attempt to relieve the sudden tension rushing through his body. He fucking _loves_ Louis fisting him, and they rarely have time for it but it’s obvious Louis’ been planning for this. He’s well stretched open from being fingered for an hour and then fucked thoroughly. 

He feels Louis press a kiss to his hole and tickle his fingers down the length of his cock just once, before sinking three fingers into him easily, slick with lube. “You always look so pretty stretched around my whole hand, baby, wish we could do it more. Know how it drives you insane.”

Louis crooks his fingers just perfectly up into Harry, so that his putting relentless pressure against his prostate. “O-oh,” he moans, the pressure sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

It’s nice like that for a few moments and then Louis adds a fourth, and it stretches him that bit more and even though Harry’s taken four fingers much more often than his fist, it adds more pressure to his prostate _and_ just gives more weight to the promise of Louis’ whole hand working it’s way in there. Harry moans loudly just at the _idea_.

Louis starts biting at his thighs, and jesus, Louis really is pulling no punches tonight, because that’s another one of his favorites, too. His thighs are softer and more sensitive than the rest of his body and he _likes_ getting bruises that he can feel brush against each other every time he walks the next day. 

The fingers inside of him are fucking relentlessly, twisting and curling just the right way every thrust in, and fuck, Harry’s taken so much already and Louis is just _working_ him over.

Louis is sucking in his thighs now, biting _hard_ every couple sucks, and he’s scruffy today so Harry’s going to get beard burn tomorrow, too, and it’s just so much. He’s breathing heavy now, every exhale a whine and he must sound so desperate for it. 

“Princess, I want you to play with yourself,” Louis’ voice is both throaty and saccharine, “not your cock, your nipples, want you to bruise them.”

Harry groans and breathes out Louis’ name before following orders, pinching and pulling because it _hurts_ and Harry likes it. He’s keening before he knows it, Louis’ fingers are pushing in and out of him harder, and his thighs must be littered in bite marks, and his nipples are so swollen he jerks at the lightest touch to him. 

“They can hear you, you know,” Louis says, suddenly, dark and husky, “can hear you moaning like you’re thirsty for it, and tomorrow they’ll be looking at you, Haz, they’re gonna _know_ how much you begged for it, how _good_ I made you feel—and you’re gonna like it, kitten, you like when people know.”

And Harry _does,_ it’s all true, and it only makes him moan louder, push back further onto Louis’ fingers, dig his nails into his own nipples.

He’s about to agree with Louis, moan it out, when Louis starts folding the fingers inside him together more, and begins working his thumb in with him. Harry yells, arching his back, and scratching at Louis’ shoulders, “yes, _yes_ , please, it’s so good, fuck yes, _thank you_.”

Louis moans with him, and then his whole fist is inside Harry, shifting back and forth just barely, and Harry can’t _breathe_ with how much he gets off on this. He can feel Louis everywhere, is stretched as far as he can be around Louis, and there is no reprieve from the pressure on his prostate.

“ _Ah_ , Lou, it’s—I’m— _yeah_ ,” Harry groans, loudly and Louis starts rocking his fist back with more force, and Harry’s thighs are shaking. 

His cock is so hard and heavy that it feels like it’s weighing down on his tummy; he’s still playing with his nipples because Louis didn’t tell him to stop and they _hurt_ but it’s good, so good. 

Louis tells hims then, “Kitten, you look so amazing like this, you like it so much, it’s so lovely. _You’re_ so lovely, good boy.”

_Good boy. Kitten. Lovely._ Harry is swimming in pleasure, and tension, and praise and he moans through it all, humping his hips up as much as he can and feeling his cock throb insistently. He can feel his toes curling and his hips quivering and he _has_ to come.

He tells Louis as much, in a mewling whine, _begs_ for it. Louis looks up at him from between his legs, all messy hair and wicked blue eyes, and regards him for a moment. 

It seems that Louis might torture him some more and Harry _can’t_ anymore, he’s so fucking hard and Louis’ got his fist inside him, is moving it in little thrusts and Harry can’t breathe anymore. “ _Louis,_ ” it’s one long moan, followed by a high pitched keen that manages to startle even himself.

Louis’ face changes into something kinder, he keeps his fist in Harry, but moves up so he’s face to face with him. “Shh, baby, okay, alright, you’re gonna come now, I promise, shh.” He kisses Harry’s nose and strokes through his hair gently. 

Harry hiccups through the sweetness of it, spreading his legs because he’s still hard and Louis’ fist is still _there_ , moving with more intent now.

He recognizes how full he is, that his body has taken in Louis’ _whole_ hand, and it’s so good, he’s rocking his hips back onto it, and his prostate is probably too swollen to handle the pressure Louis’ fist is giving it. 

And then, Louis’ finger is back on his slit, and Harry _mewls_ because all he can think suddenly is how this has ended before, taken away right when he was at the edge. “ _Oh_ , Louis, _please_ , I’m gonna come, please—please let me, oh god, please.”

Louis gentles him again, “Angel, it’s alright, not gonna stop you this time, you can have it now.”

A sob wracks through him and Louis is pushing into his slit in the most delicious way, and he’s cocking his wrist up so that his fist is curved up directly at his prostate. Harry starts shivering, feels it, right _there_ , his mouth gapes open, and he looks at Louis, because it’s building so much, building and building and jesus, what if it doesn't peak, what if he doesn’t _come_ , and he’s left like this.

“Ah, _ah,_ Louis,—oh, it’s too—I—“ Harry throws his head back and he can _feel_ his balls pulling up tight and feels himself clamping down around Louis’ fist and Louis is _digging_ into his slit now, rubbing where it’s most sensitive.

It’s still building and he’s actually losing his mind. “Louis,” he gasps, gripping at Louis’ shoulder just for something to hold on to because it’s too intense. 

Louis kisses his forehead, smoothes his hair back,”I know, baby, yeah, kitten.”

And no, Louis can’t possibly know because he can’t breathe. “Oh—p-please, it’s—it’s so, much I’m— _Louis—“_

His whole body snaps outward, back arching like something out of the exorcist, and his whole lower body is convulsing and Harry’s coming and it’s like something’s being ripped out of him, he doesn’t think an orgasm should be like this, even.

He _shrieks_ , and twists in Louis’ hold and he probably sounds like he’s dying but there’s come spurting from his cock, so hard and fast. It feels so _good_ and he screams the whole way through it, the relief and pleasure of it staggering. “Lou— _oh—“_

When it’s done, or at least when his cock is done shooting up his chest and neck, he sags back into Louis’ arms and can’t stop the whimpers falling from his lips, because his whole body is so sensitive, every little touch is jarring against his skin. There’s come still dribbling sluggishly from his cock and it probably has something to do with the way Louis’ fist is still pressed up inside him.

“Louis,” he’s whining, quiet and helpless, “too much, _please.”_ He paws at Louis weakly.

“Kitten,” Louis’ voice is wrecked, “oh, darling, sorry, okay, sorry, shit, alright, hold on, it’ll be better, jesus, you were perfect, sorry, kitten, so lovely.” He looks like he’s in shock, a bit, eyes wide and mouth open. 

Louis takes his fist out though, slowly and carefully, and kisses his thigh when Harry whimpers at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

Harry’s body is still twitching and like. He can’t think much, but he’s never had an orgasm like that, ever, didn’t know release like that was _possible_. Louis makes to get up from the bed, probably to get a washcloth because Harry is _covered_ in come, but Harry can’t—can’t be alone like this, wants to be held. “No, please, Lou, I—“ 

But Louis is already at his side, taking him and pulling him to his chest, and wrapping his arms tight around him. “Harry,” he whispers, reverently. “You were—you were spectacular, jesus. I’ve never seen anything like that, so beautiful.”

Harry hums, brain still fuzzy. “I guess—guess I screamed, yeah?” He’s slurring his words a little, but it occurs to him to point this out, that they’ve accomplished Louis’ goal.

He doesn’t know what about that is so funny, but Louis starts giggling, and he sounds overwhelmed and fond, so Harry smiles dopily back at him, watching his eyes crinkle up. 

“I love you, kitten,” Louis says when he’s quieted down. 

Harry feels all soft and sated, tilts his chin up for a peck, “I love you, Louis.”

Louis lets Harry come down for bit, because his body is _still_ reacting from the aftershocks, but he coaxes him into the bathtub and washes Harry’s hair for him, praises him the whole time, tells him how much he loves him.

When they’ve bundled up clean and dry in the hotel bed, Harry lets Louis be the big spoon and goes to sleep with his body just starting to sore up. 

It’s all worth it in the morning, though, when they’re woken up by a fist pounding on the door.

“ _Oi!_ Dickheads! Jus’ thought you might wanna know you made ya’ point, none of us got a wink of sleep last night, congrats. Remind me never to comment on your sex life, Lou.” Niall walks away grumbling and Louis kisses Harry with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

It’s definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this, and have a virtual hug ☼  
> Comments and kudos are lovely, so please leave some if you feel like it!  
> My tumblr is [here](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com) if you want to talk :)


End file.
